


if (config==) stay

by whalebone



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Food, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalebone/pseuds/whalebone
Summary: After a mission goes wrong, Cassian isn't in a great place. K-2SO is here to help.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/K-2SO
Comments: 15
Kudos: 94
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	if (config==) stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



> _1\. config = source_  
>    
> _2\. loop_  
>    
> _3\. loop_  
>    
> _4\. if (config==goal) return goal reached;_  
>    
> _5\. if (config==) stay_  
>    
> _6\. dream_
> 
> — "Algorithm Sleep", by Margaret Rhee

Cassian dropped onto his bunk with a groan and shoved his hand through his hair, making dust and dirt shower down to his shoulders. The dull ache that had been threatening behind his eyes was starting to press more demandingly at his skull. He tried to ignore it; he deserved much worse than a headache as payment for that absolute _disaster_ of a mission. Neither he nor K-2 should have got out unscathed. Kriff, the only reason they were even alive was because Kay had disobeyed Cassian’s direct orders and got them out.

Guilt burned like acid in his chest. Kay had come within inches of being fried by that damn ion canon, and all because Cassian had taken a stupid risk. What would he have done, if Kay had… 

Don’t think about it, Cassian told himself. Kay was fine, somehow. Cassian had managed to talk the techs into bumping him to the top of the list for the oil baths, and he was _fine_. He’d go and find him later, and Kay would hassle him about eating and sleeping, the way he usually did.

Cassian looked at his hands. They were filthy, dirt ground in under his nails and in the lines of his knuckles. He may not have eaten or slept, but he could at least be clean when he went to find Kay. The droid would appreciate that tiny bit of effort.

It felt like a lot more effort than that, to haul himself to his feet and to the small fresher. Cassian stripped, finding more bruises that he hadn’t noticed before, and stood under the hot water. He leaned his head against the tiles and watched the dirt wash down his body and spiral down the drain. His head pounded like a wookiee was using his skull as a damn tree-drum.

He was just pulling a shirt over his head when the door of his quarters slid open to reveal K-2, who was holding a small box. Cassian hastily yanked the shirt down, hoping to cover the purple bruise spread like a raincloud over his ribs. Kay ducked into the room and regarded him for a moment, his optics clicking. The dark durasteel of his chassis was shiny and lustrous after the oil bath, and some of the guilt in Cassian’s stomach eased.

“You are in pain,” said the droid. He set the box down on Cassian’s worktable, on top of a pile of flimsi reports he definitely needed to read through, and then stood right in front of Cassian, clearly recording all sorts of data. 

“I’m fine.” Cassian tilted his head up to meet the K-2’s gaze. He made a disbelieving sort of noise.

“You are clenching your jaw,” said the droid, lifting one huge hand and resting his fingertips against Cassian’s cheek. He could be surprisingly gentle for a being designed to break bones and bend solid durasteel, and Cassian tried not to immediately lean into the touch. “The muscles around your eyes are twenty-three percent tighter than usual – and your usual is still much tighter than is optimal. Your neck muscles are even worse.” He curled his other arm around Cassian’s shoulder, resting his blessedly cool palm against the back of Cassian’s neck, fingers drifting into his hair. “Conclusion: you are in pain.”

Cassian’s instincts warred inside him. Denial and defensiveness leapt automatically to his tongue, telling him to push Kay away, to pull up all his walls, not admit to anything. But something crumpled in his chest and he closed the small distance between them, leaning his aching head against Kay’s chest, arms coming up to wrap around him as much as he could. The droid held him, one hand cradling the back of his head, fingertips stroking at his hair, the other hand pressed firmly between his shoulder blades.

“And you can stop feeling guilty now,” Kay added.

Cassian started to protest, but the droid interrupted. 

“No, you do feel guilty, and it is ridiculous. You made a decision based on the intelligence available to you. It is not your fault that it was the wrong decision. And we both got out unharmed.”

“That’s not the point.” Cassian tightened his arms around Kay’s chest. Pointless, since Kay couldn’t feel it, but he was so reassuringly solid. “You could have been—”

“But I wasn’t. And nor were you.” He paused, his processors whirring. Cassian could hear them so clearly, pressed against Kay like this. “Cassian, I know you would risk a great deal to save me. Not the rebellion, of course, but almost anything else. Do you really think I wouldn’t do the same for you? You cannot feel guilty because of a choice I made. I decided to disobey orders to save you, and I do not regret it.”

Cassian thought about that, turning it over in his aching head. He could think of very few things he wouldn’t do to save K-2SO. And he knew, strange though that knowledge was, that Kay loved him, more than he could ever deserve, and would do anything for him.

“Okay,” he said, his voice coming out slightly thicker than usual. “You’re right.”

“Of course I am.” Kay stepped back, away from Cassian’s arms, though he still cradled his head. “I have brought you dinner, and painkillers.”

“I’m not—” Cassian began, and was immediately betrayed by the loud rumble from his stomach. He sighed. “Thanks, Kay.”

The box Kay had brought turned out to be full of food. When Cassian opened it, the rich, spicy smell that wafted up made his mouth water, and his stomach growl even louder. He had no idea how Kay had managed to scrounge up some of this food (fringi spice cake with sufar greens! Baked dru’un!), but suspected that he would owe the mess hall staff an apology or two. 

Usually Cassian subsisted on nutrient bars, proteinloaf and gelfruit packs. Utterly bland, designed entirely to fend off hunger and provide nutrition, but no enjoyment whatsoever. As he ate the spice cake, his tongue tingling, he realised he couldn’t remember the last time he’d actually paid attention to what he was eating. 

He looked up at the Kay, sitting opposite him on Cassian’s desk chair with his head slightly tilted. “This is really good,” he admitted.

Kay’s faceplate was utterly immobile, but he straightened out his slouch a little, his optics refocusing, and Cassian heard the smile in his voice. “I’m glad. You should eat real food more often.”

Cassian couldn’t argue with that, especially when he had his mouth full of flaky, tender dru’un. He quite forgot his headache for a few minutes, and by the time he’d finished eating – even swiping his finger around the box to scoop up the last dregs of rich sauce – he felt steadier and calmer than he had in days. Weeks, perhaps. 

“I guess you’re going to make me sleep now?” he tried to joke, as Kay took the empty box from his hands and set it on the workbench. The headache had receded but hadn’t entirely disappeared, and he knew in his bones that there was a nightmare waiting for him if he slept right now. 

“You should.” Kay focused on him, presumably calculating his stress levels based on the lines around his mouth or his heart rate or something. “But perhaps not yet. I assume your head still hurts?”

“Yeah.”

“Hm. Stand up.”

Cassian did, realising as he did so that his muscles had stiffened up already. Kay stood too, his huge bulk seeming to fill the small room, and pulled Cassian’s bedding from the bunk to the floor. “Alright,” he said, “take off your shirt.”

Despite his tiredness, his aching head, his guilt, a faint arousal stirred in Cassian’s stomach, anticipation shivering down his spine. He hurried to obey, tugging the shirt over his head. As he did so, Kay made an unhappy whirring noise. He reached out, and brushed his fingers lightly over the bruise at Cassian’s side. 

“It’s just bruising,” said Cassian hurriedly.

Kay’s optics were intent on the bruise as he traced its shape. “Cassian,” he said, and then paused. Cassian watched him, his heart beating in his ears, guilt clawing at his chest again. He didn’t care when he got hurt, but Kay did. 

“It’s okay.” He took Kay’s hand, lifting it away from his side and to his mouth. Kay let him do it, lifting his gaze when Cassian kissed his fingers. “Kay, it’s fine. My head hurts worse.”

Kay gave a quick, slightly jerky nod. He ran his fingers over Cassian’s lips again, his version of a kiss, and then said, “Lie down, then. I think I can help.”

In any other circumstance, lying facedown and half-naked would have left Cassian feeling horribly vulnerable, ready to lash out. He still had to fight that instinct a little, but as he settled on his stomach and Kay knelt beside him, that feeling receded. His head was still full of a faint, throbbing ache, but the feeling of a cool durasteel palm against the bare skin of his shoulder calmed something deep in his hindbrain. He sighed out, resting his head on his folded arms.

“Tell me if anything hurts too much,” Kay said, and Cassian made a noise of agreement. The noise turned to a groan as Kay began to gently knead at his trapezius muscles. They were rigid under his hands, but Kay had a droid’s patience when he wanted to, working across the top of Cassian’s shoulders and then down, under the creases of his shoulder blades. Every time he hit a knot there was a burst of pain that soon turned into a sweet, deep pleasure as durasteel fingers slowly eased it. 

Cassian tried to bite back on his groans, but when Kay moved up to his neck, both his thumbs running up and down in firm, steady sweeps, he couldn’t help himself. The animal instinct that told him to protect his neck at all times was purring, laid open. “Kriff,” he groaned into his arms. “ _Kay_.”

The droid made a pleased little humming noise, the one he usually made when Cassian kissed him, or touched that one particular sensor just inside his chest plate, and the gentle, warm arousal that had been curled in Cassian’s gut suddenly flared, sending heat through his veins. His hips shifted, almost of their own accord. 

“I have done research on human sexuality,” said Kay conversationally, still dragging his thumbs deliciously against Cassian’s neck. “Apparently orgasms are very effective at relieving headaches.”

Hearing Kay talk about sex had used to be a little weird and hilarious – okay, sometimes it still was weird and hilarious – but right now all Cassian could do was whimper, “Oh?”

“Perhaps we should experiment,” Kay mused. He pressed his thumbs into the muscle under the base of Cassian’s skull, a deep, aching point of pressure that made Cassian moan into his arms.

“Are you sure?” he panted, turning his head to look up at Kay. 

“Of course. I would not suggest it otherwise.”

Cassian unfolded one arm to reach for him, curling his fingers around the loop of his wrist joint, a huge, complicated tangle of emotion in his chest. “You saved me, today. Then you brought me food, and fixed my headache… I should be doing something for you.” He would, of course. Getting Kay off was one of Cassian’s favourite things in the galaxy.

“You are,” said Kay simply, sweeping his palm all the way down Cassian’s spine. “You do not take care of yourself, Cassian, but that’s alright, because I like taking care of you. Though I would like it if you would make a little more effort, on occasion.”

Cassian swallowed, something thick and heavy suddenly sitting in his throat. “Thanks, Kay.”

“You’re welcome. Now, sit up.”

His head was still aching a little, but it was no longer the dreadful pounding of before. Cassian eased into a sitting position, the muscles of his shoulders feeling buttery and warm. Kay maneuvered to sit on the bedding, his long legs stretched out in front of him, and then pulled Cassian to straddle his lap. They were almost the same height like this, and Cassian took the chance to kiss Kay’s faceplate. Kay hummed again, stroking his fingertips slowly up Cassian’s back, as though counting each little dip and rise of his spine. Cassian shivered. He placed his own palms against Kay’s chest and ran his fingers over the seams of his plating. Later he’d get Kay to open his access hatch, so Cassian could reach into him and touch all those delicate, powerful sensors, run his fingers through clusters of wire. 

“Kriff.” Cassian leaned his forehead against Kay’s, meeting his eyes. “I want you.”

If the droid could have smirked he would have done, and there was a definite smug tone in his voice when he said, “I’m well aware,” and dragged his hand around Cassian’s hip to press against his crotch. Cassian swore, rocking forward, seeking more contact, but Kay put his hand on his chest instead. “Cassian. Let me take care of you.”

Cassian nodded helplessly. Both his head and his cock were throbbing, and he needed Kay to do something about it. The droid kept one palm spread wide over his shoulder blades, bracing him a little, while the other hand moved lightly over Cassian’s torso. He ran his fingers down Cassian’s throat, pressing into his pulse point. He traced the curve of his collarbone, which he could snap with the smallest pressure of those metal fingers. Curled lightly through the hair of his chest, which he had found so amusing when they had first started this together. Cassian’s breathing was coming faster, his blood racing, and he couldn’t take his eyes off Kay’s hand as it moved over his body. Kriff, he loved Kay’s hands, with their strange, practical elegance. Discovering how sensitive they could be, that he could leave Kay overwhelmed with sensory data just by running his tongue along his fingers, had been one of the best discoveries of Cassian’s life.

“Kay, _please_ , come on,” he gritted out, and then whimpered when Kay dragged his thumb over a nipple, rolling it between his fingers until it was peaked and hard. “Kay!”

“You are very impatient,” Kay complained. 

“Hypocrite,” said Cassian, his voice rough and heated. “You’re the one who’s always bored.”

Kay’s fans were whirring rather loudly, and he vented a gust of excess air that was his version of an aggrieved sigh. “I am not bored right now, I hope you realise.” And he unbuckled Cassian’s belt.

There was no elegant way to remove trousers, and eventually Cassian had to stand up to kick them off. Kay pulled him right down again, his long metal legs almost shockingly cold against Cassian’s inner-thighs, He was desperately hard, his cock flushed and damp, but Kay _still_ didn’t touch him. Instead he cupped Cassian’s face again, thumb gently tugging at his lower lip. Cassian darted his tongue out to lick the tip of his thumb, and Kay’s fans whirred. 

“I do like seeing you like this,” the droid said, his voice crackling a little as though with interference. Cassian felt a little smug at that; he’d barely done anything to Kay, and he was already losing control of his vocabulator. “I have written so many algorithms based on your arousal data.”

The knowledge that Kay dedicated so much of his massive processing power to collecting information on Cassian always made his blood heat. “That’s – that’s great, Kay. Please _touch_ me.”

And a huge, cool, durasteel hand wrapped firmly around Cassian’s cock. Desire surged through him, hot and sweet, and he heard himself cry out incoherently. 

“I also have extensive data on your propensity to beg,” Kay practically purred, his vocabulator pitched low. His hand slid up and down Cassian’s shaft, thumb rubbing over the crown. “I could have made you beg more, you realise.”

Cassian _did_ realise, because Kay had reduced him to begging on more than one occasion, but he didn’t care. He clutched at the droid’s shoulders and rocked desperately into his fist, pleasure pounding through him. He forgot his aching head, forgot the misery of the day, forgot his guilt; nothing mattered except Kay and this thrumming, desperate need. 

“More,” he choked out, leaning forward to press his head to Kay’s. “I need – Kay—”

Kay understood, because he always did, and Cassian didn’t deserve any of him. He let go of Cassian’s cock and reached one long arm out to open a small storage space in the wall. Cassian seized the bottle of lube from him, almost dropping it in his haste, and grabbed Kay’s hand. He kissed his palm, licked the length of his fingers, the now-familiar taste of metal and faint tang of oil winding his desire even tighter. When he sucked two long durasteel digits into his mouth Kay made a desperate noise, flooded with static, his fans whirring even harder.

That done, Cassian poured a generous helping of lube into his hand and smoothed it over Kay’s fingers. “Okay,” he panted, rising up on his knees and shuffling forward. 

“Are you sure?” Kay wrapped his arm around Cassian’s waist, slid his fingers down to stroke gently between his legs. At the warm, slick touch Cassian’s thighs trembled, and it was all he could do not to drive himself down. 

“ _Yes_.” Kay was always careful, worried that he would hurt Cassian doing this, but Cassian wanted nothing more than to feel him right now. “Want you, right now—”

“Good.” And Kay pressed one finger gently inside him, just to the first knuckle. Cassian panted, leaning forward a little, letting himself relax. His cock was heavy, hot, straining against his stomach and he wrapped his own hand around it. Nowhere near as good as Kay’s, but it eased some of the desperate need.

“ _Oh_ ,” Kay said, even that one word glitching. “Cassian, this is—”

“Yeah.” Cassian rocked a little, into his own hand, back further onto Kay’s as the droid worked him open. “Kriff, your hands are amazing.”

“They are very well-designed, yes.” Kay pressed a second finger into him a little way, the burn and stretch everything Cassian needed. With his other hand he stilled Cassian’s grip on his cock, and took hold of him himself. Cassian groaned, biting his lip hard. Droids had no such thing as a dominant hand, could easily split their attention across different tasks; Kay could jerk him and fuck him perfectly at the same time. 

Cassian fell into a blissful haze, barely aware of anything that wasn’t Kay and the sensations rolling through his own body. Kay had two fingers pressed deep inside him, curled at the perfect angle so every rock of Cassian’s hips sent waves of pleasure spiralling through him. His other hand stroked Cassian’s cock in time, creating a feedback loop of desire and need. Cassian knew he was moaning, sobbing, but had no idea what he was saying. Kay’s vocabulator was all glitches and static as he fucked Cassian deeper.

“Please, please, please,” Cassian was so close, pressure building deep in his gut. “Kay, I – I need - _Kay_ —”

“ _Cassian_.” Kriff, Cassian needed to remember how Kay said his name in moments like this, as though it were the most important word in his databanks. “Yes, yes you – _ah_ – you can finish now, that’s it—”

Cassian had just enough presence of mind left to wrap his own hand around the head of his cock before Kay pushed his fingers in deep, deeper, right into that perfect spot inside him that made his vision white-out and everything came apart. He cried out as he came, catching his release in his hand to prevent himself from spilling all over Kay’s hip joints. 

“Kriff,” he said hoarsely, coming back to himself. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against Kay’s, his chest still heaving. Kay gently slid his fingers free and used Cassian’s discarded shirt to clean them both up a little before pulling Cassian into his arms. Cassian went willingly; his legs were shaking, his heart racing, and it was nice to lean against Kay’s solid chest.

“Well?” Kay said after a few pleasant moments.

“Well what?” Cassian’s eyes and limbs were heavy. 

“The experiment. Did the orgasm relieve your headache? I can extrapolate based on your level of relaxation, but I would like to know the result.”

Cassian had almost forgotten that he’d _had_ a headache. He felt warm and content, and the disaster of a mission seemed much more distant. “It worked,” he said, fighting back a yawn. “Headache’s completely gone.”

“Excellent,” said Kay smugly. “Though I hope this won’t encourage you to give yourself more headaches in future.”

Cassian laughed. “I’ll try not to.” He took hold of Kay’s hand and kissed his knuckles. “Thanks, Kay.”

“As I said: I like taking care of you. I do wish you wouldn’t need quite so much care sometimes, but I am resigned to your worst habits.”

“Sorry.”

“I shall forgive you,” said Kay, in magnanimous tones. “Now, you should clean up. And go to bed.”

“Mm.” Cassian had slept against Kay’s chest before, but he had to admit that he wasn’t the most comfortable of pillows. “Will you stay?”

“Of course.”

He didn’t move. Kay stroked his hair. “Kay?”

“Yes?”

Cassian swallowed. He found it difficult to say these things, sometimes. But Kay deserved to know it, all of it. “I don’t think there’s anything I wouldn’t do for you. Not really.”

There was a pause. Cassian pushed himself upright to look Kay in the face; it was very unlike him to be speechless. The droid stared at him, and rested his fingertips against Cassian’s cheekbone. Then he just wrapped his arms about him and held him so tightly that Cassian was sure he’d have more bruises the following morning.

He didn’t care.


End file.
